


Best Laid Plans

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Male-Female Friendship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Rollins and Nikki Bella are the youngest members of the Authority. They make their own alliance, protect their own borders and have their own fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> There're allusions to Seth/Roman/Dean too.

 

 

The Authority was growing every week, in some surprising directions. Nikki Bella had her hands folded neatly in front of her, every inch the loyal employee as she talked to Stephanie and Triple H. She was Stephanie’s pet project and Triple H was clearly pleased because his wife was happy and fulfilled, though he shook his head whenever he talked to Seth about it.

 

 

Seth could see the appeal from Stephanie’s perspective – the Authority was a little testosterone heavy and while Stephanie was used to that, she’d been holding her own amongst heavy-duty men twice her age for years now, she probably missed having female friends. That was logical. It wasn’t like she could trust any of the Divas not to be aiming for her spot or her husband. Except Nikki Bella who had proven herself loyal to the Authority and impressively vicious.

 

 

Seth had always been able to see what other people didn’t, drawing the threads together to make a fully cohesive plan. Triple H had always been fantastic at that as well; cerebral in fact, it was a huge part of what had made him a king in the WWE. Randy Orton didn’t have that same talent; oh he could be brutally violent and impressively vindictive, but a well thought-out escape-proof plan? Randy only got to be a cog in that kind of machine, part of the blueprint, never the architect. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Triple H had asked Seth to join the Authority; maybe he wanted a successor who possessed at least an ounce of full-proof forward-planning and creative thinking.

 

 

That made Seth smile, a lot. He could see himself controlling the WWE in the future, following in Triple H’s footsteps. Every king started somewhere, right?

 

 

If his heart twinged when he saw Stephanie and Triple H holding hands or phoning their kids then he could deal with it. Sacrifices had to be made in the pursuit of anything worthwhile. So Seth mentally crushed all murmurs of pain and loss. He had much more important things to focus on.

 

 

(But who was going to reign by his side? Triple H had always been stronger standing with his wife, even before their marriage had become about love as well as power. It was a question without any answers for Seth and that never boded well).

 

 

Nikki’s expression was changing now. Seth frowned, watching as Randy approached her, a very familiar look on his face. Randy liked to think of himself as a ladies man as well as a legend killer, practically every time he saw Seth he boasted about how many women had thrown themselves at him recently. Nikki didn’t look like she wanted to join the crowd; instead her gaze darted towards Seth. Her request was obvious to him as she disentangled herself from Randy’s oily attentions and nodding towards Seth.

 

 

“Thanks, but I already have plans, with him.”

 

 

Oh, did she? Stephanie looked interested and pleased and Nikki cocked an eyebrow at Seth, like a challenge, like _are you really going to disappoint the boss?_ Not if he could help it and Randy really was looking pissed-off, which helped make Seth’s decision an easy one.

 

 

He nodded “I thought someone should catch her up on everything, make sure that we’re all on the same page.”

 

 

It wasn’t a bad idea actually and Triple H was nodding like he agreed. Excellent, Seth had scored points with both bosses in only one move. Randy looked very narrow-eyed and Nikki stepped smartly away from him towards Seth. Seth didn’t blame her.

 

 

“Daigo’s, right? You promised me cocktails.”

 

 

Seth snorted but crooked an arm at her, because he wanted to see how nuclear he could make Randy. “And you promised not to cripple my American Express.”

 

 

Nikki rolled her eyes and sighed, sliding her hand through the loop of Seth’s arm. “God, so many rules.”

 

 

“You kids have fun now,” Stephanie called after them.

 

 

She sounded playful and pleased, like she’d brought this whole turn of events about. She probably thought that she’d managed to play matchmaker. Good for her.

 

 

“I’ll have her back before midnight,” Seth replied over his shoulder in the same tone of voice as he and Nikki walked out of the room.

 

 

They didn’t talk as they made their way out to the parking lot. Maybe Nikki had guessed beforehand that there’d be a lot of eyes on them, Authority-paid and otherwise, but whatever the reason, she let him lead her to where a limo was waiting. Seth nodded at his driver, Marco.

 

 

“Daigo’s.”

 

 

“Sir.”

 

 

Inside the limo, Nikki sighed happily and helped herself to the mini-fridge. Under the limo’s mood lightning, she looked particularly stunning – her red dress was practically painted on and perfectly matched her heels. Her hair was straight and smooth and her lips were practically a mission statement. So this wasn’t going to suck, though Seth knew barely anything about her apart from what everyone knew backstage – that she liked to drink and fuck and have a good time, that she’d loved her sister and had done everything with her despite how Brie had treated her until standing in Brie’s shadow and taking punishment meant for her had finally gotten to be too much.

 

 

Seth liked to know exactly who his allies were because they could so easily become his enemies. So he accepted a glass of champagne from Nikki and clinked it against the glass that she’d kept for herself. She left her lipstick on the glass afterward - most definitely a mission statement.

 

 

Nikki’s eyes danced as she fiddled with one of her rings. “Thanks for taking the hint.”

 

 

Seth chuckled “It's always a pleasure to make Randy mad. You don’t want to be friends with him?”

 

 

“Urgh, I am not going to be some girl that he talks about backstage. Have you heard him? And he is so not my type.”

 

 

Nikki’s expression twisted with disgust. Interesting, Seth would have guessed that Randy would be the perfect catch in her eyes – good-looking, doggedly pursuing the championship belt, always wanting and receiving the best in life. Maybe Nikki actually saw what a lot of women were apparently willing to overlook – that Randy Orton was an asshole.

 

 

“You have a type?” was all Seth said in response.

 

 

Nikki pushed hard at his shoulder, laughing through her gasp. “Oh my God! You think I’m a mega-slut. That’s what people say about me, right?”

 

 

Seth was used to lying by now but he didn’t see the point here. “Variations on the theme, yeah.”

 

 

Nikki rolled her eyes and didn’t look all that devastated. “First of all, I enjoy myself but I am very selective. Hello, I have a media profile to think about. Randy goes out and sleeps with over half of Palm Beach and he’s a stud. I have a good time and I’m apparently on my back for anyone. God, like it’s anyone’s business but mine.”

 

 

Seth refilled her glass and smiled thoughtfully. Here was a Nikki Bella that would fit well with the Authority – smart and incisive and a good judge of character. So she was a good-time-girl, most people didn't bother to look any deeper. Maybe her sister hadn’t either or had forgotten that there was more to Nikki than fun and fucking. She was revealing herself to be an Authority member that Seth wanted to get to know better – he counted Stephanie and Triple H as friends, Randy as a really unnecessary evil and Kane as a very useful acquaintance. He wasn’t sure where Nikki would slot in yet but he was looking forward to finding out.

 

 

The limo parked up and they both drained their glasses. Marco opened one of the rear doors and Seth grabbed hold of his briefcase. Nikki looked amused and curious.

 

 

“You take that thing everywhere.”

 

 

Seth nodded once. “You never know whose going to show up.”

 

 

Nikki nodded in understanding and accepted Seth’s offered hand as she slid gracefully out of the limo. They linked arms again as they made their way into Daigo’s. Seth could feel so many eyes on him, because of Nikki, because of his briefcase, because of how good he looked in a tailored suit. It all felt good too.

 

 

Nikki ordered several cocktails and some bar snacks and didn’t fill the air between them with chatter; something else positive in her favor. She drank and ate enthusiastically but never looked anything less than gorgeous. Several men sidled up to the table but Nikki waved them all away, to Seth’s amusement.

 

 

“Not your type?” he asked, slightly mockingly.

 

 

Nikki knocked her bare knee against his like both a tease and a warning. She didn’t spout monologues but from what she did say Seth learned a lot about Nikki Bella – how difficult she’d found it telling her family about her brief meaningless marriage and how hurt she’d been by their response, how hard she worked out in the gym every day, how much she loved her real estate work outside of wrestling, how much she was enjoying being part of the Authority. Seth drank to that.

 

 

He got the feeling that she was learning just as much about him and strangely, he didn’t mind all that much. It couldn’t have been because of the alcohol, Seth hadn’t drunk that much. Huh. His instincts were usually extremely good; they’d always been a boon when coupled with his sharp planning skills.

 

 

Later, in the back of the limo with the divider screen up to keep Marco in the dark, Nikki kissed Seth with serious challenging intent. Seth’s hands nestled at her waist, pulling her closer. When they finally parted, he licked his lips, he was probably wearing her lipstick. Nikki’s smile was wicked but warm, her eyes searching him and apparently liking what they saw. Her fingers felt good in his hair.

 

 

“How long have you been planning this?” asked Seth, because he wasn’t stupid.

 

 

Nikki’s smile sharpened and she looked even more gorgeous as a result, “You didn’t think to plan this too?”

 

 

He was definitely being mocked. Seth drew her in again to kiss her mouth, then down her neck, not leaving any marks behind because she had a media profile, didn’t she? And so did he. They were both classier than that. He kissed down to her chest and glanced up at her once, checking, she looked even more pleased at that and tugged at his hair encouragingly. The air had gotten very hot around them and Seth’s own smile was probably as sharp as Nikki’s.

 

 

He hadn't planned on using a seduction tonight, that was never his sort of gameplan. But maybe he’d hoped to have this kind of fun anyway, not so much a plan as a possibility. Nikki didn’t show him how to loosen her dress and looked impressed when he took the time to locate the zipper instead of just tearing away the fabric impatiently. It was an expensive dress and it looked really good on her, again, he wasn’t stupid.

 

 

He bared her breasts and took a moment to appreciate the stunning view that had gotten so much online press before lavishing them with attention. He could taste and smell her perfume in the hollow between her breasts, perfume and sweat. They were both moaning he realized as he swirled his tongue around her left nipple. This wasn't the first time that he'd had sex in the back of a car but it was definitely his first time in a limo, and it was with Nikki Bella, why the fuck not?

 

 

His hand stroked roughly at her right breast and Nikki’s head fell back. Her hips started to move, giving him friction in exactly the right place. Of course she knew exactly what she was doing. So he moved his other hand down and worked it between her legs, under her dress and past her underwear to welcoming wet heat. Nikki's moans got louder and she rocked harder, loudly slamming a hand against the seat.

 

 

“Come on, come on!”

 

 

It sounded like another challenge. Seth worked as well as he could in the limo's limited space while he thrust against Nikki. His mouth moved over her breasts feverishly and Nikki came first, slamming against him unashamedly, taking exactly what she needed. She sucked in a deep breath and then pushed a hand down between them, into his pants. Fuck yes. Seth gasped against her breasts and shoved harder with his hips.

 

 

“Come on!”

 

 

She stroked and he thrust and soon he was coming very hard. There was a lot of heavy breathing for a few moments, then Nikki looked at him, wiped her hand on his pants and grinned, laughing with sheer good feeling apparently. Seth smiled and shook his head. Blowing off steam was always important and apparently they’d both needed to. Any thoughts that might have been lingering too much before were now very far away.

 

 

Nikki tumbled out of his lap and onto the seat beside him. She began to expertly tidy herself up, adjusting her dress and her hair. Seth straightened his tie and noticed at that moment that the limo had stopped moving. How long had it been stationary for?

 

 

Nikki smiled at his confusion, “We got back about ten minutes ago. Marco’ll expect a good tip tonight.”

 

 

Right, because he was part of the Authority’s drivers pool and was probably used to this kind of thing happening thanks to Randy. Seth patted his wallet; he’d be tipping Marco for the discretion and professionalism. Nikki checked her purse and then turned towards Seth.

 

 

“So that’s happening again.”

 

 

A statement, not a question. A challenge even, asking just why he’d have any reason to refuse. It’d been hot and not even a little bit awkward afterward. But what exactly was Nikki expecting here? What else did she have planned?

 

 

Nikki didn’t look offended by whatever his expression was doing. She reapplied her lipstick as she explained.

 

 

“The only hook I have in the Authority is Stephanie. I need to make connections on my own terms.”

 

 

Meaning she wasn’t going to let Randy Orton slither all over her. She’d chosen Seth, because he was an easy mark? Because she’d wanted to, that much was clear. Nikki Bella was very obviously over putting up with things that she didn’t enjoy. So an alliance, Seth could see the benefits - Nikki already proven that she had unnoticed talents. Like every member of the Authority, she was one hell of a weapon.

 

 

“We’re using each other, Seth,” Nikki continued, capping her lipstick and pressing a hand to Seth’s knee. “Why does that have to be a bad thing?”

 

 

Seth couldn’t help smiling, running a hand down her arm, “You watch my back, I’ll watch yours?”

 

 

Nikki’s expression became fantastically filthy. “Among other things.”

 

 

Seth’s cock twitched and he grimaced as he was reminded of just how uncomfortable damp pants were. Nikki leaned in, her hand moving further up Seth’s leg like she knew exactly what Seth was dealing with.

 

 

“It’ll drive your boyfriends crazy too.”

 

 

Seth didn’t manage to completely contain his wince. He blamed that on the afterglow still leaving him a little dazed. Nikki’s expression twisted and she kissed him lightly, like an apology, like a promise. She got it – that wasn’t a line to be discussed or crossed. She knew what nobody else in the Authority had picked up on.

 

 

Seth rearranged his face, tightly tucking away every stray thought connected to Roman and Dean. He couldn’t afford to slip, even though Nikki’s promise had felt genuine, like she knew exactly what fire she’d been playing with. Seth looked at her, seeing that he could repay like for like.

 

 

“And it’ll drive your sister crazy as well.”

 

 

Nikki’s expression hardened but she nodded and opened the car door. Marco was waiting for them, blank-faced and cordial. Seth tipped him and told him that he was done for the night. Nikki clasped Seth’s free hand, the other was occupied by his briefcase. They had to have looked like the ultimate power couple, striding into the hotel and up to Seth’s room. Nikki followed him inside without a word. Seth put down his briefcase – always near the bed, just in case – and pulled his tie off. At time like these he missed tac-gear. He wrenched that thought away under a cool expression.

 

 

“Presumptuous.”

 

 

Nikki gave him an unimpressed look and pulled a small black object out of her purse, it looked like a mutant cellphone. Nikki pressed a button and set it down on a nearby table.

 

 

“It was on in the limo too, I’m still serving my newcomer probationary period with the Authority. Stephanie and Hunter have to be careful, and so do I.”

 

 

Seth stared at the electronic contraption and then towards where Nikki was now pointing. There was a tiny listening device fixed to the inside of the lampshade, because he and Nikki were still new to the Authority and Stephanie and Triple H knew how costly betrayal could be. Seth had always assumed that he was being watched and listened to, he'd just avoided saying anything that could be misconstrued. He’d worked too hard and given up too much to lose his position now. Nikki was taking a much more aggressive approach, a dangerous one too.

 

 

“They’ll want to know why their eyes and ears have been scrambled,” he warned her.

 

 

“Duh, we just had sex,” Nikki replied, rolling her eyes. “We wanted privacy.”

 

 

Very nice. Nikki began unzipping her dress with a smoldering look on her face, like she knew how hot her contingencies and aggressive smarts were. Seth began unbuttoning his shirt, smirking as he eyes zeroed in on his chest.

 

 

Nikki sauntered closer, just about holding her dress up. Seth slid his arms around her waist. He couldn’t wait to get his pants off.

 

 

“If I slept alone,” Nikki said softly. “It wouldn’t help our reputations at all.”

 

 

Because she was a slut and he was on top of the WWE which meant of course he enjoyed some spectacular perks. They had obligations; if they wanted to keep on getting ahead, if Nikki wanted to prove that she was better than her sister, if Seth wanted to prove that he was better than his brothers. And what obligations they were.

 

 

Seth slipped a hand past the dress' loose fabric and stroked down Nikki's side, “So I’m your type.”

 

 

Nikki let her dress slide to the floor, “Not even close.”

 

 

*

 

 

Randy looked icily furious the next day when Seth appeared with Nikki, both of them smiling. Stephanie beamed and called Nikki into her office, apparently there were some important things that they just _had_ to talk about. Seth fully expected his ears to start burning, it was a great feeling. Triple H smirked.

 

 

“You’ve made my wife happy. And apparently had a hell of a night yourself.”

 

 

Seth smirked back. “If Marco needs more money for what we did to the limo...”

 

 

Triple H chuckled and nodded Seth towards the coffee. He didn’t warn Seth to be careful or not get in too deep; he just clapped Seth on the back and started talking about the latest shareholders meeting. Kane smirked at Seth and nodded like he was impressed. Randy stewed with fury. It was turning out to be a very good day.

 

 

That feeling was a lasting one, it stretched for weeks. Nikki never fawned over Seth; she stayed just enough inside his personal space to send a message, occasionally holding his hand or kissing him publicly. They shared a bed most nights; they didn’t completely trust each other yet, they weren’t even friends, but they were getting there and were both enjoying highly enjoyable benefits already.

 

 

They both kept remarkably straight faces whenever anyone referred to the two of them as a couple, as though they are dating, as though that was a fact. They both knew things were never that black and white.

 

 

Still, they ate and drank together regularly. Seth got used to Nikki stealing his hat and glasses and sometimes his shirt or jacket. He always tried to get his stuff back without her noticing. Stephanie always looked at them fondly and Triple H and Kane told Seth that he was doing a good job securing Nikki’s loyalty. Randy continued to seethe.

 

 

Seth often saw Dean and Roman backstage and felt their angry stares and knew that there was hurt directed his way too. Roman usually held Dean back or security did. Nikki was always aware of them and kissed Seth in full view of them without missing a beat. Sometimes she wore a Seth Rollins Bought In t-shirt that clung to her abundant curves like a taunt. He could feel Dean and Roman’s gazes burning into him, making his fists clench and so much more threaten to fly apart. On those days Nikki didn’t fight for control of the limo radio, instead she played with his hair and hummed something that wasn’t familiar at all.

 

 

Seth went to the gym a lot with Nikki and found himself competing with her when it came to cardio. She spotted for him when he lifted weights and refused to try out CrossFit. He told her that her sweat tasted like vodka, she told him that his ringgear made him look like an Eighties cartoon and not in a good way.

 

 

They were laughing together when Brie and Daniel walked into the gym. Brie stared at them the whole time; Seth offered Nikki his water bottle and threatened to add more weights to the bar she was using when she squirted water at him. Her eyes were bright and proud. She beat her own record when she concentrated on lifting; she glistened in the mirror triumphantly. He swapped towels with her and told her to try an extra mile on the cross-trainer because they were going to earn time in the sauna.

 

 

He ordered in seafood that night, her favorite comfort food, and told her that he was going to disappear, because it seemed to him like she'd want to be alone to wallow after encountering Brie. But instead she dragged him close and told him to massage her feet.

 

 

“You first.”

 

 

Nikki wrinkled her nose but complied while he poured her a drink and argued with her about what PPV movie to select. Nikki ate with relish and fed Seth bites of lobster as he worked on her feet. He watched as she painted her nails a very familiar bright blood red. Maybe Brie and Nikki were also fighting over who looked better in that trademark Bella color.

 

 

He and Nikki would be good tag-team partners. Seth was almost sure that it would happen because they’d be able to beat the shit out of Brie and Daniel or Brie and Dean or Brie and Roman. And Stephanie and Triple H’s favorite weapon was humiliation.

 

 

Nikki blew on her nails; her eyes seemed to be far away. They had been since the gym.

 

 

“She’s not even here and I can still fucking hear her, telling me what bad choices I keep making because you can’t be trusted, obviously.”

 

 

Obviously. Nikki blew out her breath and it sounded like a hiss. Her gaze was now as firm as Seth's as she continued.

 

 

“Well, neither can I.”

 

 

_-the end_


End file.
